The Wrong Happy Ending
by Misha
Summary: I got the happy ending, but it's not the one I want.


The Wrong Happy Ending   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is just a short, angsty piece from Hermione's PoV. Now this is strange for me, because while this contains Harry/Hermione, this is more of a Draco/Hermione piece, though centered around a Harry/Hermione relationship. I just wanted to try something knew. Well that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione. 

Summery- I got the happy ending, but it's not the one I want. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

Today was my wedding day. 

I've dreamed about this day all my life. I had every detail planned in my mind and my husband to be made them all a reality. 

It was perfect. Everyone said so. 

It was a wedding straight out of a fairy tale. I've been told I looked beautiful and my groom was certainly handsome. It was just like it was supposed to be. 

Except one thing. I married the wrong man. I knew that, but I couldn't prevent it. Not even if I really wanted to. 

He needs me and I love him too much to break his heart. I just don't love him the way I should. 

No that honor belongs to another man. And I'm breaking his heart today. Because he loves me just as much as I love him, but it doesn't matter. 

What either of us feels doesn't matter. The story was written long ago and emotions have nothing to do with it. 

I've always known which man I was meant for. After all, it's simple, in the end, the hero always gets the girl. The prince and princess live happily ever after. 

Every little girls knows that. 

Of course, when I was little I never saw myself as that girl. I never saw myself as the girl who rode off into the sunset with the hero. I always figured that I would stand by and watch as some other, prettier girl got the hero while I ended up with the sidekick. 

Then I turned eleven and I met the hero. He was only a boy then, but already he was everything he was meant to be. 

I still didn't think that I would end up with him though. Back then, I figured I was destined to be his best friend and just standlines. I was okay with that. 

Then everything changed. l I was fifteen and it was Christmas and we shared a first kiss. 

In that moment I became the girl. 

We started dating and soon everyone predicted that we'd have the happy ending. It was the way it was supposed to be. 

He was Harry Potter and I was the girl he had chosen, we were meant to live the fairy tale. 

I wasn't meant to fall in love with another. But I did. 

Still, I knew that the story had to go on. I was meant to be with Harry and that was that. The heroine wasn't supposed to leave the hero and certainly not for his arch-rival. 

Yeah, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. He fell in love with me as well, but... I think he always knew, just as I did, that we could never be together. 

We shared a few stolen kisses and heated moments but nothing else, because for me loyalty was stronger than love and as much as I love Draco, my loyalty and my life belong to Harry. They have since he rescued me from a troll when I was eleven years old. 

Draco didn't accept it quietly, he argued and protested and tried to change my mind. He did this for years, until he finally had to concede defeat. 

I remember that night perfectly. 

It was the night after mine and Harry's engagement had been announced. 

He apparated to my apartment and just looked at me. "Why?" 

"You know why." I answered softly. 

"You aren't in love with him!" He protested. "You love me." 

"I do." I admitted. "But that doesn't matter. I have to do this." 

"Why?" He asked. "Why can't you stop playing the game and follow your heart?" 

"Because I can't hurt him." I whispered. "I am doing what is best. I may love you, but he's my life." 

I could tell my words hurt him. 

"Don't do this." He begged one last time. 

"I have to." I answered. "Goodbye Draco." 

He apparated away then, without a second glance. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. It was no use. I made the only decision I could. 

I was telling the truth when I said Harry was my life. 

My world had revolved around him since I was eleven. I couldn't imagine life without him and I wouldn't hurt him for anything. 

Which is why married him today. Because it's what he needs. 

And because I'm that girl. I never asked to be the girl, I never wanted to be, but I am. All I can do is accept it. Accept that the story can only end one way and be happy with what I've been given. 

After all, I got the happy ending that so many girls dream of. Prince Charming has swept me off my feet to live happily ever after. I really am very lucky. 

Unfortunately for me, this happy ending just isn't the one I want, but it's the one I get. 

The End 


End file.
